


My Dream Led Me Here

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yona wakes up from a memory of the past, she talks with Zeno to find out how close Hiryuu and Zeno really were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Mi sueño me guió hasta aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823787) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



Yona woke up suddenly from her dream, face flushed and heart racing as she had processed what her mind had supplied her with. Why had she dreamed such a thing? She could still see Zeno, of all people, beneath her, his blond hair loose and covering soft pillows as she leaned over him.

 

But it wasn't _her_ , not really. It had been her-as-Hiryuu, as the dragon king that Zeno had said she had once been.

 

How he had felt beneath her hands—she covered her face with her hands, cheeks warm from that memory—it had to be a memory, because she couldn’t imagine why she would dream that on her own. _Hiryuu had been very, very close to Zeno._ Her dream had let her know how close, indeed—and Hiryuu had also loved Zeno a great deal.

 

_What would it be like now…?_

She pushed herself out of bed at that thought, cheeks on fire again. She should splash cold water on them to cool them down and prevent anyone from asking any questions. She slipped out of the tent while everyone was still asleep, heading straight to the river.

 

She knelt at the edge, staring at her wavering reflection in the water. She hadn't seen herself in the dream, she had _been_ Hiryuu in the dream, but she was still so close to the surface of what had been that she was momentarily disoriented by the young, girlish features. She dipped her hands in the water and splashed her face, trying to cool down and reorient herself with the here and now.

 

"The Miss snuck away so quietly!" Yona yelped and nearly fell into the water, but a hand hauled her back, awkward and quick and she fell back into Zeno instead of the water. She was so very close to Zeno and she turned an even deeper shade of red and backed away, covering her face again.

 

"Miss?" Yona pulled her hands away at Zeno's hurt and confusion and stared down at her lap again. "What's wrong?"

 

"I… uh…." She fiddled with her skirt. How could she bring something like that up even? She lifted her gaze and saw him staring at her, blue eyes dark with concern, cheeks slightly flushed from the exertion of pulling her back out of danger. The vivid image of being flushed for another reason rose behind her eyes and she leaned closer for a moment, caught up in then and now and only caught herself a moment later and pulled back.

 

Zeno looked even more confused now. "Did the miss have a bad dream?" he asked, concern in his voice.

 

"I… dreamed about… Hiryuu," her voice squeaked a little at the end and Zeno's expression turned shocked for an instant.

 

"…about from before?" he asked softly, reaching out and taking her hand, holding it firmly and not letting go. "Was it a bad dream, Miss?" He was watching her too closely, though—his expression almost knowing and shrewd and she wondered how easily he could read the expressions on her face. Maybe she was reading too much into it.

 

"… no," she licked her lips. His hand was very warm against her own. _What would it…_ she shook her head firmly. She wasn't Hiryuu, at least, not any longer. He had loved Hiryuu, not the princess that was the reincarnation of his beloved king.

 

She felt a pang inside for that lost time and she bit her lip again. Why was she bothered by this? Why did she want to know? She gripped his hand in response and tried to get her words out. It was still quiet, the camp not so far away, filled with their sleeping companions. Her and Zeno were the only ones awake.

 

"I… it's hard to believe that I was ever Hiryuu," she started out slowly, not quite looking at him. "I don't think I a.. act like anything like the stories said," she brushed over the soft grass with her free hand, "and he…was a hero and a dragon-king…" she took a deep breath, seeing Zeno about to protest. "Until that dream last night—and it was so real," she whispered, her cheeks heating up again. "I don't….I never would…"

 

Zeno grabbed her other hand, entwining his fingers with hers, watching her expressions change. "Miss?" he breathed.

 

"You were… really close to him…to me—to Hiryuu—I mean…" she broke off, confused.

 

Zeno nodded, uncertainty spreading across his features again. "We all loved Hiryuu very much," he agreed. "Just like we love the Miss now," he gave her a cheerful smile and loosened one hand to brush against her cheek. "The Miss knows this, right?"

 

She nodded and twisted her hand back into the grass. "Yes…but it must have been different for him," she pointed out. "I'm just—I'm not—" she rubbed at her arm, nervous. "You were really close to Hiryuu, weren’t you, Zeno?"

 

Zeno blinked at that and gave a cautious nod, a sad, wistful look in his eyes. "The miss had a dream about her and the dragons?" he asked.

 

"No…just you," she had to get this out, she _wanted_ to get this out, to see Zeno's reaction, to at least— _regain something_ —make sure that she wasn’t entirely crazy. "You and m… Hiryuu," she fumbled her words. "U…. um….we were—they… you were…" Her hand went up to brush his bangs away in a familiar gesture. "You loved Hiryuu and he loved you," she murmured. "He would have given up marriage and heirs for you."

 

Zeno's face paled slightly and his hand trembled in hers. "Oh…" he breathed.

 

Yona met his gaze and gave him a shy, uncertain smile. "So I suppose it wasn’t just an odd dream?" she asked. Her chest hurt a little at the look on Zeno's face. She had hurt him by bringing such a thing up, no matter how much he had already seemed to have guessed.

 

"No, Miss," Zeno's voice was very quiet. "I don't believe it was, depending on the dream you had." His head tilted to the side and a look of mischief brightened his expression for a moment. "The miss was blushing a lot when Zeno followed her."

 

Yona blushed and then gave a giggle, covering her mouth with one hand, then reached out shyly and pressed her hand against Zeno's stomach, laughter clear in her eyes, knowing that he'd understand, that he'd remember Hiryuu's teasing words to Zeno.

 

Zeno's cheeks actually turned pink at that. "Oh… the Miss had _that_ memory—" his expression softened, even as his fingers lingered on her cheek, stroking downward, gentle tracing along her jaw line. "Zeno dreamed about that, too," he murmured. "Zeno had been very happy then, Miss."

 

Her eyes widened. "You… dreamed about it?" she asked, shocked. "… last night?" her voice squeaked out slightly.

 

Zeno nodded and moved closer a little bit, the fluff in the grass stirring up and floating past them. "Zeno was very happy to have such a good memory after such a long time." His fingers were moving down her neck now and Yona shivered, tilting her head back.

 

Still…

 

The dream was still so very close to the surface and Yona found herself leaning forward, kissing Zeno softly. She didn't even pause to think about it before she kissed him, wanting more of it, before her brain caught up and she pulled away with a blush.

 

"I… Zeno, I'm—" he pressed his fingers to her lips and shook his head. "If the Miss apologizes for something Zeno enjoyed so much, then Zeno would have to apologize for wanting to return the kiss." He watched her carefully. "Miss?"

 

Yona nodded, a little dazed and Zeno leaned in, his kiss a little more assured and his hand slid from her face to the back of her neck, then up into her hair. She felt the tips of his nails caressing her scalp and she made a soft sound of pleasure, drawing from that dream-memory and giving a gentle nip with the kiss, almost taking over it for a moment.

 

Zeno pulled away with a breathless laugh. "Did the Miss enjoy that dream?" he murmured, fingertips caressing her scalp, taking his other hand and resting it on her waist. She met his eyes and was speechless at the look in his eyes, the warmth she felt from him that had nothing to with the sunshine-feel she always associated with him. This was a deep warmth and his expression matched it. It was almost overwhelming.

 

_How long….how long had he felt this way?_ _Was it all just leftover from Hiryuu?_ She wasn't like Hiryuu, she wasn't even male--

 

He kissed her again, holding her close to him and she wasn't objecting, she just squirmed and tried to give and share alike with him. "Zeno is being selfish," Zeno whispered into her ear, just holding her for the moment, "taking advantage of the dream the Miss had."

 

She pulled away at that, giving him a sad smile. "But I'm not Hiryuu anymore," she pointed out. It was the first time that she admitted she _had been_ Hiryuu. "What we had then—" her gaze was far away and direct at the same time and Zeno was caught a little off guard at how matter of factly she spoke about that life at the moment. "It's definitely not the same as what we have now." She grinned a little and looked down at herself, a little self conscious. "In a lot of ways."

 

Zeno had to laugh at that, pulling her closer and giving her a quick kiss. "But the Miss is Miss and Hiryuu is Hiryuu and both are the same in their own way," he said with smile. "It doesn't matter if Miss looks like this or not, Zeno…" his voice softened. "Zeno still loves his Master, no matter what." His look turned more serious. "Did the Miss kiss Zeno just because of her memories as Hiryuu?"

 

That was something she had to think about as well and she looked at Zeno for several moments, her hand moving to stroke through his hair, touch gentle. "I don't think so," she finally said. "What.. we shared back then was completely different," she grinned a little, the flush back on her cheeks. "A lot more involved."

 

He nodded and stroked down through her hair, down her neck and back, resting his hand there. "Hiryuu and Zeno were very close in that way," he agreed softly, "and sometimes Zeno misses it, but he doesn't want to scare the Miss. After all, she only just remembered."

 

That flash of deep memory surfaced again, of being stronger and taller and _male_ , of how that body felt _aroused_ by Zeno pressed up against her, of that newly found feeling of want and desire and need. Of how it felt to be pressed up against Zeno, the feel of him in those hands—her whole body flushed with warmth and she moved to kiss Zeno again, pressing even closer, feeling the warmth of his body through his clothes.

 

There was less hesitation this time when he kissed her back, pulling her practically on top of him, holding her in place so that she wouldn't pull away this time. He trailed his lips down her neck, resting in the hollow of her throat and breathing deeply. "Zeno has wanted this for so long, Miss. Zeno doesn't think the Miss knows how very much," his words were almost lost against her skin.

 

"I think I can understand a little," Yona said with a faint laugh, resting her head on top of his, shivering as he kissed the hollow of her throat, sharp teeth nipping at her skin. He was the one that initiated each touch this time, hands moving from her back to her sides, moving up and down in soothing motions.

 

"You know that all of us care very much for the Miss?" Zeno continued to kiss and nip at her skin. "Not just because of the blood that ties us to Hiryuu, to a promise we made so long ago…" For Zeno, he had been one of the originals that made that promise; for the others, it had been a legacy that was passed down through countless generations.

 

Yona nodded and tilted her head back to give Zeno easier access to her throat, hands still entwined in his hair, stroking along the scalp. "But not like this," she pointed out, lips turning upward even as she bit down on her lip to muffle a sound as Zeno kissed along a particularly sensitive point. "I… they feel different, Zeno," she murmured. "You—it's not better or worse or anything more special, but—you feel different from them in a way that's …" she tried to put it into words. "Like I want to delve deeper into you."

 

He laughed softly against her skin, moving up again enough to look her in the eyes. "It sounds almost like it's more special, Miss," he teased her. He took in her flushed cheeks and lidded eyes,  breath catching. "Zeno wants more of this," he swallowed hard, making himself move away enough to give her a little bit of space to think.

 

Yona slid her hands down to cup his face in her hands, leaning her forehead against his. "I want it too, Zeno," she whispered. "Please." Her cheeks were flushed from being so bold, but she did want it, she wanted to feel more of it and she curled her hands in his soft blond hair again. Her fingertips brushed against the medallion he wore and her eyes widened for a moment.

 

_It was Hiryuu's. That's why he always has it, that's why it's so important to him. It was given to him a long, long time ago by the person he loved._

She closed her eyes and felt for the sense of him, that warm sunshine feel that surrounded and filled her. She hadn't actually ever really reached for them like this before because until Zeno had told her that she had been Hiryuu, she had only seen herself as being lucky enough to have them with her, protecting her and fighting alongside her. Now, when she reached for him, it was like he was blending together with her, warm sunshine overlaying her sense of self. It was more than just that, it was _Zeno_ , warmth and kindness and age—sadness and there was that desire that was simmering under all the edges.

 

She leaned forward again, kissing him slowly, each kiss still shy and uncertain. Hiryuu may have taken the lead with Zeno, but Yona couldn't pull all of it from experiences a millennia in the past and in a different body. She wanted Zeno to wrap around her and show _her_.

 

"Alright, Miss," he murmured and when he reached for her again, the way he held her changed subtly from before. His hands slid down her sides slowly, fingertips reaching out and tracing along the curves of her breasts. His gaze was intent, watching her as they continued their teasing descent, resting on her hips.

 

They would only have so much time, after all—the others weren't that far away and the morning was stretching on. Still—she wanted this moment while it was still precious. She looked up at him with absolute trust in her eyes as she pulled him in for another kiss. Her Zeno, Ouryuu—her dragon and shield and the one that she wanted more than anything or anyone right now.

 

It wouldn't be the same as the time they had spent together all those many, many years ago—but what they would have right now would be a new set of memories.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Zeno gave a look back to the camp and the tent, brow furrowing. "Zeno isn't sure when the others are going to wake up and interrupt Zeno and the Miss," he murmured, but his touches still lingered, fingers creeping towards the ribbon that held her robes closed. "Zeno doesn't want the Miss to be stared at by anyone else," he nipped at her bottom lip, drawing her into a deeper kiss, distracting her as he tugged the ribbon loose.

 

"Then why do you keep teasing me?" Yona laughed into the kiss, keeping her arms around him, shivering as the early morning air brushed her skin as he pulled open the robes.

 

"Because Zeno has waited such a long time, Miss," he breathed against her skin. "It's so hard to wait when the Miss admitted that she wants this so badly, too." He could feel her heartbeat as they were pressed against each other, her in the most unladylike of sprawls across his lap. He finally was able to hold her like he dreamed of.

 

"Did you just wait until I had that dream, Zeno?" she gently tugged on his clothing, eyes serious as she went about brushing the bits of skin she revealed. "You asked me if I wanted this just because of my memory, but what about you? You… you never said anything before."

 

His expression was shadowed for a moment. "Zeno didn't want to be wrong," he whispered. One hand trailed down her front, using the tip of his nails and giving her a long look. "The Miss is so special to all of us and if Zeno was wrong, it could hurt worse," he grinned at her shudder. "But seeing all of the Miss' expressions is worth the wait, too," he murmured.

 

Out of all the dragons, lately she felt closer to Zeno; whether it was the revelation of her past self or her growing realization of how much she wanted to be with him; from his hugs to his bright smiles, to the way he seemed to know her and help her—she felt absolutely wrapped up in every sense of him. "I think that it's the same sort of thing," she said softly. "I didn't want to presume." As she talked, she edged off his outer robe, looking at him from underneath her lashes. "The dragon blood…" she looked sad, "it makes you all want to do things you wouldn't normally want to do for me."

 

Zeno laughed a little breathlessly as he pushed her down on the robe she pulled off of him, kneeling over her, medallion dangling down next to her head. "The dragon blood doesn't do that, Miss," he said with a grin, "unless you wanted all of us to be close with you like this." He brushed over her cheek. "Zeno doesn't want to share the Miss, remember? Does the Miss feel like she wants to be this close with the others?"

 

Yona shook her head quickly, eyes bright as she reached up to touch his face, caressing his cheek softly. "No, Zeno. Only with you," she promised. The growing sunlight surrounded him in a halo, making her smile even wider. It fit him so well and part of her hurt to know that this man had been alone for so long and she had been partially to blame for his pain, even if it wasn't the person she was now.

 

"Then don't look so sad, Miss," he whispered, kissing underneath her eyes, each new touch as gentle as the first. He guessed a little why she had the expression in her eyes; that dream-memory had to have been especially vivid for so much to still rise to the surface and affect her frame of mind. "This—if anyone tried to interrupt us, Zeno will give them a stern talking to," he grinned at her sudden laugh. "Zeno is allowed to, isn't he? If they interrupt Zeno trying to seduce the Miss?"

 

Yona simply laughed again and tangled her hands in his hair, kissing him firmly, growing more confident with each kiss. "I really hope they don't interrupt us," her cheeks went pink at the thought, but when Zeno knelt between her legs to get closer to her, she lost her train of thought for a moment. "Zeno won't do all he wants with the Miss, because he knows the Miss isn't ready, dreams or no dreams."

 

"But you're not going to hesitate in what you're doing now?" she asked, shivering when he moved further down her body, mouth moving over her breasts and her hand automatically went to her mouth to muffle the sound she made in response.

 

"No, Miss," he looked up, his eyes dark and serious as he looked up at her, hands on her hips, pressing down and slipping underneath the edges of the robe, his touch light. "Now that Zeno has started, everything he does is without hesitation."

 

He could get the sense of her, of her emotions and desires and he'd know if she was uncertain or not, if she wanted to stop. Now, he knew that her desires aligned with his. He kissed her skin gently, reverently, fingertips wandering in soothing motions down her skin, brushing over the edge of a hip, slipping down her legs and then moving back up again.

 

The warmth of his medallion skimmed over her body with each movement, filling her with its own bright spots of heat. She reached up and tugged on his inner robes, watching him as he paused in his movements. "I want to see more of you as well," she whispered. _It's been so long, too long and I haven't been able to…_ "Please?"

 

He pulled off the inner layer and laid it carefully to the side. Now he was only clad in his pants and he gave her a sharp-toothed grin. "But if Zeno undresses anymore, it will be harder to make himself presentable for the others if they suddenly wake up."

 

"I think they'll figure out something anyway, Zeno," Yona laughed a little and her hands ran down his chest, cheeks flushed and breath catching a little in her throat as she  felt the thrum of his heartbeat, the warmth of his skin. He was whole and unmarked, real and alive and in her arms. "But I … I would like …" 

 

Zeno lowered himself carefully, until they lay skin to skin, one leg between hers with his arms resting on either side of her head so that he could look her straight in the eyes. The depth of emotion there took her breath away. He tilted his head slightly, lips brushing her ear. "I love you," he whispered, voice quiet and serious and her heart constricted painfully at how raw the words were, how he didn't refer to himself as someone separate.

 

She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her, squirming a little to make herself more comfortable and felt his heartbeat pick up and heard his own little gasp of air.

 

"Miss…" he rocked his hips in response and Yona's eyes widened at feeling him against her, giving her more than a hint of what he wanted and said that she 'wasn't ready for.' She couldn't help but agree, but it was so very hard to resist when her body flushed in response and she moved back against him. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted; what happened in the past obviously couldn't happen the same way now.

 

He levered himself up a little, resting on one hand as the others reached between their bodies, his hand trailing down over her skin again, cupping one breast and then moving onto the other, still rocking gently against her and muffling each sound with more kisses.

 

She moved with him, enjoying each sound he made as well, the warmth from him, the happiness and love that spilled over in such a comforting wave. She wanted more from him and wanted more from him, more than she was ready for at the moment and more than he could give with everyone so close by. "Zeno…" she whimpered against his mouth.

 

"Yona—" it was the first time he had ever said her name and the tone—the ragged edge of it, sent heat flaring through her body and she bit down hard on her lip as everything crashed to pieces around her.

 

She felt him shudder above her and his grip on her tightened before he gave a small laugh, kissing her slower this time. "We should get cleaned up before the lad finds us and fusses," he murmured. His hands were gentle as he helped her sit up, supporting her as he gently rinsed any evidence of what they had done off of her, grimacing at his pants a little, before jumping in the river and laughing at her look of shock.

 

"Easiest way to get clean," he laughed and gestured for her to dress fully; tilting his head toward the tent, where there was evidence of people stirring and the flap opened up. Yona hastily did up everything in record time, her face beet red as Jaeha was the first one to come out.

 

He looked at Zeno climbing out of the river and putting on his robes, to Yona and her flushed and mussed clothing and raised an eyebrow. "My," he said softly, "I didn't think Zeno was ever going to do something about how he felt."

 

Yona turned an even deeper red, but Zeno just grinned. "Ryokuryuu sees more than Seiryuu does at times," he chirped. "But don't tease the Miss so much, it isn't nice."

 

Jaeha took a closer look at Yona and smiled gently, resting a hand on top of her head. "We all saw something of it," he said softly, "at least the dragons and hoped that you'd both find a way eventually."

 

Yona nodded and tried to cool her blushes. There was nothing to be ashamed of, after all—

 

Jaeha continued, eyes bright with mischief. "But you may want to make yourself more presentable and not speak of it too easily of what you actually did or else Zeno might find out just how protective Hak is over our dear Yona."

 

Yona buried her face in her hands again and laughed through her embarrassment. There was sure to be teasing and scolds and threats, but for right now—she peeked a look over at Zeno, who looked and felt truly happy for the first time in a long time.

 

She edged over to him and hugged him gently, a small smile on her face. "I love you too," she whispered and was rewarded by one of Zeno's tight hugs, to the point where she wasn't sure if he'd let her go or not.

 

She was just fine with that.

 


End file.
